Lucy and Scarlet
by Taebomi
Summary: Classic Lucy get kicked out of Team Natsu, but someone may not want her to go. Lucy and co. need to decide whether to leave the guild or to stay. Who will join Lucy in her new adventure? Contains some references to Manga up to Avatar arc. Contains ErLu, GaLe, WenChel, and NaLi. May change from T to M in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy and Scarlet

 **I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 _So this is my first fanfic, this is for all us ErLu lovers out there. Hope i did a good job on it. I thought I'd try one out of boredom and the lack of ErLu. So here it is. Enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated._

* * *

Chapter 1

 **NORMAL POV**

All of Team Natsu except for Erza, since she was out on a job, kick Lucy off the team after they got back from winning the Grand Magic Games.

Natsu rushes up to her sitting at the bar, "Hey Luce can we talk to you for a second?" Gray and Lisanna walk up behind him.

"Yeah, sure you guys. What's up?"

"Well we wanted to kick you off of Team Natsu because you are weak and we always have to keep saving your ass. Plus you were just a replacement for Lisanna anyway."

Gray then says, "But you can go on solo missions to get stronger, Right?"

"What did Erza say about this?" I Asked. Erza, is my first crush since entering the guild, the day that I saw her storm into the guild with beautiful scarlet hair and the demon horn in her hand as she approached the bar, and breaking Natsu and Gray up from their usual brawl. I knew she was not only strong, but beautiful and I found that as she opened up to me, she was kind and caring as well. After going on many jobs and many adventures with the team, I ended up finding myself falling for her.

"We haven't told her yet since she has been on a job for a week but I'm sure she'll agree," Natsu said with his cheeky grin.

For the entire week Erza was gone, the entire guild laughed at Lucy. She could hear people whispering, "why the weakling is back again" and "what is she doing here", others have been saying that she is a "disgrace to Fairy Tail." It all started ever since her performance at the Grand Magic Games, where they made fun of her when she lost to Flare, and nearly died against Minerva. The only ones that visited her in the infirmiry were Erza, Wendy, Juvia and Levy. Even though she did her best to help Fairy Tail become the number one Guild in Fiore. The only ones that still talked to Lucy were Erza, Mira, when she was at the bar, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia and the exceeds. When Natsu takes it too far later that day, Lucy begins to crack from enduring all that she has gone through this past week, but what set it off was when the guild started attacking her for hurting Lisanna. She runs out of the guild trying not to show her tears in front of her so called "nakama".

 **Erza POV**

I was walking back from the mission Makarov sent me on, which was to defeat some rogue mages that have been terrorizing one of the towns, only to see Lucy running from the guild trying to hold in her tears. I just wanted to comfort Lucy, but I needed to find out what happened and show that I completed the mission that master gave me. I am furious at this point seeing my "Cru…Close" friend run off like that. I kick the doors of the guild in and re-equip into my WingBlade armor, while ignoring the fighting going on.

"What the hell did you all do to Lucy," I yelled with a killing aura around me.

Natsu counters back, "she hurt Lisanna and she needed to pay for hurting our nakama."

"Hurting our nakama? Have you seen what you have all been doing to Lucy?" I shouted.

"She is not our nakama, she hurt Lisanna, she is weak and we always need to save her, plus we kicked her off of Team Natsu, don't you agree, Erza?" Natsu said back. Everyone nodded in agreement.

I was beyond livid, "You did WHAT? How dare you kick Lucy off without even asking my opinion. You know what I'm done with Team Natsu. You are not the team I remember you guys once were."

Gray was shocked at what Erza said and then decided to speak up, "How can you defend that weakling, Erza? Lisanna is so much stronger and will help the team in more ways than Lucy could."

"She has caused nothing but problems for me ever since I came back from Edolas. I thought the four of us and Happy were supposed to go on missions like the old days," Lisanna finally spoke trying to hold back her fake tears.

Master heard what was going on downstairs and thought to himself 'I can't believe those brats would do such a thing to her. It's unforgivable and is not what Fairy Tail is about. I was gone for a week and this is what happens?'

I was about to yell at the guild again when I saw master approach. I then decided to back off and ex-quip back into my Heart-Kreuz armor while I still glared at the group.

"Erza I need to see you in my office, it's about the 'mission'," Master spoke calmly not allowing them to see how furious he was at his children.

"O-okay master."

Erza and Makarov disappeared into his office.

"So Erza how did the mission go?"

"It went fine master. The bandits were part of one of the remaining dark guilds under Tartaros, in which I told Jellal and Crime Sorciere to take care of their main base. How have things been here?"

"Things have gotten worse as you can tell. But this is the first time they have actually attacked her. Those brats I swear if they hurt her again they will face my punishment."

"What happened today Master?"

 **Flashback**

 _Lucy was walking toward the guild in her normal manner. She heard shouts coming from the river._

" _Hey Miss Lucy, be careful" the boatmen yelled._

" _Thank you, I will be fine!" She yelled as she put on a fake smile as she wondered if today would be any better._

 _She was 20 steps from the guild when she put on the lovable fake smile that she has been having to show for months. She opens the doors to the guild._

" _Ohayo Minna," she yelled enthusiastically while entering the guild. But today was different instead of being ignored she could see them staring at her with dark auras around them. She then heard sniffling from up by the bar… it was Lisanna crying into Mira's chest._

 _Natsu was the first to run up to Lucy when she entered._

" _Hey Natsu what going on? What happened to Lisanna?"_

" _Don't pretend that you don't know what happened, you BITCH. You hurt Lisanna, my mate, because you were jealous of her spending time with me. So you attacked her last night."_

" _WHAAAT? I would never hurt my nakama. She is either lying or mistaken on who attacked her. Minna, please believe me I would never do that."_

 _Lisanna got up and played the memory lacrima of last night and indeed Lucy showed up in it, attacking Lisanna with Taurus. Levy and the others knew it was a fake memory because they were with Lucy last night but failed to say anything to help their celestial mage._

 _Lucy stared in shock, "N…no that's not right I would never hurt Lisanna. I never did that." At that time Loke and Virgo appeared to support the master and friend. Natsu was the first to lunge at Lucy._

" _Iron fist of the fire dragon" Natsu shouted as rage consumed him. It hit Lucy square in the gut sending her into a coughing spell trying to regain her breath._

" _Ice make: Lance," Gray yelled next sending 15 arrow shaped ice projectiles at Lucy. She could only dodge so many before she was grazed by half of them._

" _Card Magic… Guns Magic… Evil Explosion… Beast Arm…"_

 _Loke and Virgo tried to help their princess but were too slow and got caught in the attacks of the other guild mates sending them back to the celestial spirit world._

 _Lucy thought to herself 'Erza where are you? I need you' as tears started to well up in her eyes. She was the only one that kept them from attacking her earlier on._

 _Lucy was all alone against the guild until Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, and Levy stepped in to help their friend._

" _Oi, Bunny girl get outta here we'll handle this. GeeHee."_

" _Yeah Love Rival. Juvia will help you."_

" _Solid Script: Wall. Lu-chan we got this, we'll all meet at your apartment when we are done."_

 _Wendy began healing Lucy so that she could run to her apartment. Lucy got up and started running towards the door._

 _She yelled back with tears in her eyes, "Thanks, you guys, you are my true nakama."_

 **End Flashback**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy and Scarlet

 **I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Erza POV**

"Oh master, by the way, I quit Team Natsu today. I just couldn't take it any more, seeing how they treated Lucy." I said calmly as I left master's office.

"I understand my child I would have done the same. You really care for her don't you?" Makaroc said as I exited.

"Yes master I do."

I was walking out of the guild when Levy stopped me.

"Hey Erza where are you going?"

"I'm going to check on Lucy and make sure that she is okay."

"We'll be right behind you, but we have to finish some things up here first."

"Alright, sounds good, see you in a bit then." I said trying to hide my disappointment. I wanted to spend some alone time with Lucy, so we could talk, but I guess any moments with her is good enough.

 **LUCY POV**

After I ran from the guild, I went as quickly as I could to my apartment so no one saw how weak I was at that moment.

My heart was broken, my best friend, the one who showed me to Fairy Tail, kicked me off the team. The part that bothered me the most was that they didn't even ask their strongest mage her opinion before kicking me off. They even said she would agree. I don't know why, because she would never want that, but it hurt so much.

I fumbled around with my key chain looking for my apartment key. My hands shaking, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't take it anymore emotions just flowed out of me and I was done holding them back. I finally found my key, unlocking the door, ran to my bed and then curled up. I hugged my knees to my chest and sobbed like never before 'why are you so weak Lucy' kept repeating in my head which made the tears start falling even faster. This was the most pain I've ever felt, emotionally and physically, since I had burn marks from Natsu and some cuts from Gray and the others. The tears just kept falling non-stop soaking my pink tank top and my pink bed sheets.

After 15 minutes of non-stop crying I heard a faint knock on my door.

"Knock… Knock…. Knock."

I was expecting Levy and the others since they said they would stop by after they were done defending me. So I wiped my tears and walked over to the door and put on a fake smile. I started to open it and that's when I saw her. Beautiful scarlet hair, deep brown eyes and silver armor.

"E...Erza? What are you doing here?" I said with shock not expecting her for another week.

"I finished the job early," she said.

The next thing she did was envelop me into a hug that could say a thousand words. Tears started to well up in my eyes again. During the hug, time seemed to stand still for the moment. Erza then wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Lucy…" Erza whispered.

"I'm sorry Erza, I'm just so happy you are here."

"Why is that?"

'Can she be any denser or maybe she is playing with me. Oh well, only one way to find out.' I thought. So I concentrated on all my courage for this one moment.

"Be...Becau…Because I-I-I like you a lot, you are my knight and I missed you so much," Finally gathering the courage to say those words. "I've wanted to say those ever since Tenroujima, where my feelings increased as we held hands, hoping to survive Acnologia. I thought I would never get the chance to confess to you but now was the time."

Erza stared in shock. 'Did Lucy just confess to her? Lucy… D-does that mean you feel the same way?'

"I-I'm sorry Erza I didn't-."

"No I'm glad you said that Lucy, You don't know how happy you just made me. I like you too. Ever since Tower of Heaven something about my relationship with you changed. I found out that I never wanted to leave your side."

This time it was my turn to stare in shock. 'The Erza Scarlet actually likes me in that way? I can die happy now.'

We embraced for what seems like hours letting all the pent up feelings release for that moment and it was such a comfortable silence, which was when I decided to speak.

"Who knew this day would turn out to be one of the best days of my life? Even after what happened at the guild today." I said the last part sounding slightly depressed bringing up bad memories from earlier in the day.

"Lucy, I heard from Master on what happened today." She came up and embraced me, trying to calm me down. "I walked back from the job only to see you running from the guild. I just wanted to run to you, hold you and tell you that everything will be alright, but I had things to do at the guild. Sorry, I couldn't come earlier."

"It's not your fault, Erza, no reason to apologize for something they did."

"So Lucy what are we going to do now, with the whole guild situation?" Erza said changing the subject to get my mind off of what happened today. At that time the others knocked on the door hoping to be let in and talk with their 'celestial' mage.

I opened the door and hugged everyone that came through.

Gajeel, and Levy sat next to each other with Juvia on the end of the couch. While Erza and I were sitting on the bed with our fingers intertwined and Wendy and the exceeds sat together at the table near the others.

I broke the silence, "So Erza and I were talking-"

"Hehe, so you finally decided to confess to Erza, eh Bunny girl?" Gajeel interrupted pointing at us holding each other's hand.

"Ok fine, Yes, Erza and I both confessed to each other before you guys got here, so will you SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!" I pouted with my blushing face probably the color of Erza's hair.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

Everyone then gave us their congratulations but it wasn't a shock since they already knew I had a huge crush on Erza. And the room went back to silent after moments of celebration.

"As I was saying we were talking about what to do about the guild, and we wanted your guys' opinion on the subject."

Gajeel spoke first, "I don't feel welcome in the guild ever since they started ignoring Bunny girl."

"Juvia feels the same way, and Gray-sama hurt Juvia for defending you after you left the guild."

"Juvia I'm so sorry. You didn't have-"

"Yes we did Lu-chan. We couldn't let them do any more to you, plus I agree with Gajeel and Juvia." Levy spoke.

"What else did they do to you Lucy?" Erza questioned.

I started to remember the words that everyone said behind my back as tears filled my eyes, again, in front of my close friends and now girlfriend.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Erza said as she hugged me and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"No it's fine Erza. I should get it off my chest. They all whispered, behind my back, every time I entered the guild since the Grand Magic Games. Things like 'why is the weakling still here' and 'what is that trash doing back in our guild' or 'it would have been so much easier without her." I began to release all my bottled up emotions as I explained to the group.

Erza was still there wiping my tear stained cheeks and comforting me while I continued to tell them what they had done to me over the past week. Everyone was furious and had tears in their eyes, except Gajeel, of course, but he was still furious none the less, admiring how strong their beloved 'celestial' mage is.

"Lu-chan we never knew about any of that. Sure, we could hear them murmuring but we could never understand it."

"Umm… Lucy-nee what are we going to do now?" Wendy finally spoke up with tears threatening to fall.

"Well Erza and I decided that we could either stay in the guild to form our own team, since Erza left Team Natsu today, or leave to train and start our own guild or join another one."

Everyone talked amongst themselves deciding which is best for themselves and the group. Surprisingly Wendy spoke up first.

"I think we should train and leave the guild, even though we have such fond memories of the old Fairy Tail. But their recent treatment of Lucy has led me to this decision." Charla nodded in agreement.

Gajeel and Juvia agreed without hesitation. I mean everyone wants to get stronger and prove themselves against the ones who betrayed them.

"Alright now that we have made a decision we will tell Master our decision tomorrow but for now I have a confession to make."

"Yeah what is it Lucy", they all asked in unison, with the exception of Levy and Erza who just nodded at me.

"Well… I haven't been using my full power since I joined the guild. I've been using my back up Celestial magic that my mother taught me, before she died."

"So what type of magic do you have Lucy-nee?" Wendy asked shyly.

"Well my main magic is Angelic take-over magic, kind of like Mira's, but a lot stronger since it's a rarer form of demon take-over and you have to be chosen to learn it."

"How did you get chosen, Bunny girl?"

"Right after my mother died I was wandering in the forest behind my house, which opened up into a clearing. I was there crying because mother just died, then I saw a blinding light come from the sky next thing I know, I'm in my take over form. I really don't know how it happened, nor do I remember anything from that moment."

"Can you show it to us Lucy-nee?"

"Sure why not, only Levy, Erza and Master have seen it."

"Take-Over: Divine Soul (Like Mira's Satan soul)."

Black upward pointing wings appear out of my back. A golden halo like headband appears (like on Erza's Heavens Wheel armor) and golden horns appear on the side of my head. A serpent like Golden tail appears above my butt. Golden like scales appear scattered on my body (similar to Halphas). My canines sharpen and my eyes turn a bright gold along with my blonde hair, which turns a sparkling gold. My outfit changes too (Lucy Ashley's manga outfit).

"Amazing as always Lucy." Erza said.

"Wow that is so cool Lucy-nee."

"We need to fight Bunny Girl."

"And we shall Gajeel, it will be fun" I smiled at him.

"Are you gonna tell them about your other magic Lucy?" Levy asked.

"HUH? SHE HAS MORE MAGIC," They yelled in unison.

Erza and Levy nodded as a reply.

"Yeah thanks for reminding me you two. I also use a better version of Jellal's heavenly body magic. Plus I can still use Urano Metria and other celestial magic and in this form, it enhances their strength as well as mine."

"Alright well that is too much information to handle for one night. Thank you for sharing Lucy. We ought to be heading back soon its getting kinda late. So we meet up at the guild around 11:00?" Levy said for the group as they left.

"Yeah sounds good you guys, Good night." I said back.

"Alright Lucy, I guess I'll be heading out as well." Erza yelled back about to walk out the door.

"Wait…" I grabbed Erza's wrist, "Please stay with me Erza."

"I'd thought you'd never ask Cy. I would love to."

"Thank you Za."

 **NORMAL POV**

Lucy took a bath and then changed into her pajamas before Erza. Then got into bed waiting for her girlfriend to get done; thinking about the dayand how it went from the lowest of lows to the highest of highs because of that one person she was waiting on. Erza finally emerged from her bath and ex-quipped into her pajamas and crawled in next to Lucy. They both grinned from ear to ear while looking into each other's eyes thinking about how perfect this moment was. Erza then leaned in and kissed Lucy on her nose saying "Goodnight my princess." Lucy blushed another shade of red and countered "Sleep well my knight." Lucy then turned on her side while Erza wrapped an arm protectively and lovingly around her stomach pulling Lucy in closer to her. Slowly, sleep crept up on both of them and it ended up being the best night sleep either has gotten in a long time because it can't get any better than sleeping with your lover in your arms next to you.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy and Scarlet

 **Thank you for the reviews. Chapter 4 might be a little while since i got school and shit. Its about half written and if you guys have any ideas feel free to message what you would like to see. I'll definitely consider what you all say. An M rated paragraph? but im not gonna change the rating for that, mostly because i think its mild.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

I woke up to a few rays of light peeking through the window. I tried to sit up but couldn't because there was a weight on my stomach that I didn't notice before. I turned to look at the knight next to me. She looked so beautiful lying there with the sunlight making her hair shimmer. I leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. I swear I saw her smile in her sleep at the gesture. That was when I decided to try and wake her up.

"Erza…" I started shaking her but she was sound asleep.

"Erza get up…" Still nothing.

I leaned in towards her lips. Our mouths just inches away. I could feel her hot breath mix with mine. I took this moment to capture her lips in a gentle yet loving kiss. Her eyes fluttered open as soon as our lips connected. I pulled away as she then had a disappointing look on her face.

"Good morning beautiful," I said.

"Wow Cy, Thanks for waking me up like that. And good morning to you too my love." Erza said seductively.

We leaned in to continue. Our lips connected in a passionate kiss. I licked her lips hoping for entrance. She accepted and our tongues began battling for dominance, in which Erza easily won. We switched roles as Erza entered. I moaned into the kiss hoping to get a reaction out of Erza. She smirked into the kiss. We finally pulled away after what seemed like hours, gasping for breath as a string of saliva still connected our lips, even though we didn't want to pull apart.

"Za, that was an amazing way to wake up, you were right?" I said with a laugh. "I know it's only been one day but we have known each other for 8 years (including timeskip) and I wanted to say, I love you, Erza Scarlet. You are my everything."

"Lucy…" Erza whispered with tears in her eyes. "I know how you feel and I love you too. I love you more than Strawberry cheesecake. Lucy Heartfilia, would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend officially?"

"Yes, oh Mavis, Yes. I would be honored. We close the moment with a deep kiss before we got up to go get ready to go break the news to master.

"Hey Za, I'm gonna take a bath… Wanna join me?"

"Yes of course beautiful."

I started to run the water finding the perfect temperature. I filled the bath about three quarters of the way full. I slipped out of my clothes, my body as sexy as ever: My busty chest with my pink nipples, my slim waste and toned legs, and I ended off with admiring my pussy, which had a patch of blonde hair above it, since I like it that way. I then sank down into the warm water and waited for Erza to come in. She then entered and I began blushing as soon as I saw her. 'Her body is so perfect.' Her busty chest similar to mine, her toned stomach that match her physic perfectly. I eyed over her body and what caught my eye was a patch of scarlet hair above her clit. 'So the carpet does match the drapes' I thought to myself letting my inner pervert out. I stare in awe at how perfect she looks.

"Erza you look amazing."

"You know we've seen each other naked before." She laughed.

"Yeah but it is different when you're my girlfriend."

"That is true," she chuckled. "I suppose you're right, It is different seeing your girlfriend naked."

She finally slipped into the bath as we washed ourselves in the comfortable presence of each other.

"Hey Cy, can you wash my back?"

"Sure only if you do me afterwards," I said seductively hoping Erza would take it the wrong way so I could tease her.

"You naughty girl Cy," Erza said toying with me.

"Pervert" I said as we both laughed.

After we got don't washing each other's backs. We got out and dried off. It was 10:00, so we had another hour before we had to be at the guild. Erza and I made breakfast together. And we got ready to head to the guild.

We were walking to the guild while holding hands the entire way. I leaned my head on Erza's shoulder as we walked.

"Hey Za, how do you think the guild will react to us?"

"You mean us being together or about what happened yesterday?

"Both."

"I don't really care what they think, they have changed and so have we. Why should we let them define our happiness."

"Erza…" I hugged her as I said that. "Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome Cy, I told you I would always be there for you and I meant it."

We were a couple of feet from the guild as we took a deep breath and sighed. We pushed open the doors and everyone stared at us. I could hear 'what is that weakling doing with Erza? Erza has probably brought her here to punish her' Natsu ran up to us with Lisanna by his side and Gray in tow.

"Back for more Lucy?" Natsu said with venom in his voice, ignoring Erza next to me.

"Natsu… It's better if you don't talk," I said calmly.

"Why you…" Natsu jumped at me using his signature move.

I caught his flaming fist with little effort. The look on his face said enough. It was a great feeling to actually show some of my power.

"I told you not to talk, flame brain."

"Wh…Wha…How?" He stuttered in shock.

The entire guild was silent as they were looking at what was happening and most were shocked even Gray and Lisanna.

Natsu's flaming fist was still caught in my hand as a threw him into one of the tables.

I walked over to him. He looks as if he has just seen a pissed off Erza. I release my magic power, (similar to what gildarts did vs natsu) brining the entire guild to their knees under the pressure, except for the S-Class mages. Master felt what was going on and thought to himself 'ahh she's finally back.'

Master walks out of his office "ahh Lucy, I see you've decided to show a glimpse of your power to the guild." He announces.

"I thought that they should know after what they've done to me, and what they are losing."

"I see you've made your decision." He motioned us up to his office. "I wish you the best and hope that you know that you are always welcome back here at Fairy Tail, to see me of course."

"Thank you Master."

"Master I am leaving as well." Erza said after.

"I understand, you two both have something special with each other." He said with tears in his eyes. "You brats grow up so fast."

That's when Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, and Wendy came up to us and told master their decision to follow me.

"Hey master?" I asked.

"Yes Lucy?"

"Can you not tell the guild of our decision? I want them to realize we left on their own terms."

"Yes, that I can do my child."

"Thank you master, I will miss you the most." We all hugged master before we left.

We exited the guild through the back and went to the train station heading to Crocus to look for a place to start our new guild and to train. We entered the train and we got a whole care to ourselves since the train was fairly empty at this time of day. Erza, Wendy and I got our own cabin while Juvia, Gajeel and Levy got one across the aisle.

"So Wendy, how are you and Chelia doing?" Erza and I teased.

"W-what are you talking about?" Wendy blushed.

"Aww Wendy we know about you and Chelia. We think you two are perfect for each other." I smiled at Wendy and Erza nodded.

"You two really think so…?"

"Yeah what do you say on trying to get her to join our guild, so you two can spend more time together?"

"I'll try my best."

"Hey Za, can you try to get Jellal and Crime Sorciere to join as well? Because we do need a guild master and I think Jellal would be perfect."

"Yeah I can try, since they got a pardon and all, after the Grand Magic Games, if they join an official guild."

"Awesome babe, and I'll try to get Minerva because Sting and Rouge told me she left after her loss and joined a dark guild under Tartaros and that's not like her."

"Why Minerva after what she did to you?" Erza asked.

"I think everyone deserves a second chance and she seemed rather distant. I think it has something to do with her childhood. So I can relate and try to convince her to not succumb to darkness and power." Erza nodded in understandment.

"But for now when we get off, we train and get stronger," Erza said enthusiastically.

We told the others of our plan to expand the guild after we are done with training. They were confused as to why I would help Minerva but I brushed it off. After two hours we went back to our cabins and fell asleep the rest of the way.

I woke up in Erza's arms with my head on her shoulder and her head leaning against my head. It was a nice comfortable nap. The train conductor said we would reach Crocus in 10 minutes.

"Hey Za, wake up…" She was out cold. Déjà vu much?

Wendy started laughing at me trying to wake her up. And I can't do it like this morning because Wendy is here. An idea popped into my head.

"Hey Za," I whispered in her ear. "There is free Strawberry cake in the kitchen car in 5 minutes."

After hearing that should bolted up and Wendy and I start laughing hysterically. Erza was so confused as to what was going on so I explained what I did to her.

"I'll punish you later Cy."

"I can't wait," I whispered as I nibbled on her ear.

We finally got off the train and headed to the beach where we trained for the Grand Magic Games.

 **Normal POV**

Erza and Lucy

Levy and Juvia

Gajeel and Wendy

Erza and Lucy created a vigorous training schedule that should last about 3 months. It started of with running 20 miles, breakfast, Spar for an hour, meditate, Lunch, spar again different partners, train solo for 2 hours, dinner, spar again, and sleep. Then they will separate and meet back here after they are done with their solo missions. They each have a communication lacrima in case they get in trouble along the way.

Levy, Gajeel and Juvia, look for a place to set up the guild.

Wendy convince Chelia.

Erza convince Jellal and Crime Sorciere.

Lucy convince Minerva….


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy and Scarlet

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. I also appreciate all the reviews, pms and of course follows and favorites 3. I'd like to thank jfkkennedy for some ideas on how this story will go. If you all got anymore ideas feel free. Here's chapter 4 hope you like.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The missions

 **Levy POV**

"I found 3 locations that we could use to start our guild. The first it a town called Luna. It is a relatively small town located in the Eastern forest of Crocus. It is a town known for its Beautiful moonlight views, hence the name Luna but is also is recognized as having one of the best magic shops in all of Fiore. Mages flock from all over to get their hands on some of the merchandise there." I said.

Gajeel scoffed mostly because he had been chosen on such a boring mission. No fighting, no adventure, just boring. I managed to keep him in check. We were walking to Luna to investigate whether it would be a nice place to start our guild. We enjoyed the location very much and decided it was a definite contender.

"The second location was a town called Costa Del Sol. It had its own private beach. It was a very touristy town that is why it would be a good place to start our guild. We can gain recognition really fast since it is constantly popular. Besides that it has everything we need, from food to magic shops, to the beach and it even has its own resort to relax after a job.

Gajeel and Juvia liked the idea of Costa Del Sol because it had a nice feel to it and it would be easy to gain recognition for our guild.

"The third one is an interesting town I found called Era. It is an ancient town and it is said to hold the secrets of ancient magic, but not much is known about it and its location is very hard to find." We didn't get any leads on where to look for the town so we eventually gave up and made our decision to let Lucy and Erza make the final choice. We ended up running into some rogue mages on the way back and had to end up fighting in which Gajeel seemed to enjoy as he was dying to fight male and leader, with blue hair and blue eyes, was a Water God Slayer, who was the most difficult to defeat, the others weren't so tough. Another was a green haired female who used nature magic, she could control mainly plants. The last one was a purple-haired support mage who can enhance a person's abilities. After deafeating them we headed back to the beach only to see...

 **Wendy POV**

It took me, Charla and Lily 3 days to get to Lamia Scales. I already notified them that I would be visiting. I got vision of the guild when I heard a girl scream my name and was sprinting towards me.

"WENDY!" the girl yelled.

She just got within vision range and I immediately know who it was. I saw her pink hair blowing in the wind.

"CHELIA!" I yelled back.

We ran into each others arms before we were even close to the guild.

"Did you miss me?" I asked.

She answered back with tightening the hug and blushed. 'she is so adorable' I thought.

"How have you been Chel?"

"I'm better now since you're here."

Chelia and I have been secretly seeing each other for months after the Grand Magic Games. We became friend immediately and it sucked that we had to fight the next day after meeting one another. We eventually hung out more and more then we started to see each other as being more than friends. But the distance between us made that from not happening.

"Hey Chelia, I have something to ask you?

"What's up Wendy."

I began explaining the whole situation to Chelia, from what happened at Fairy Tail to what they did to Lucy before, during and after the games. She was literally shocked at how they could do such a thing. She didn't really know Lucy besides the fact that she was a nice girl and didn't deserve what happened to her.

"So Lucy, Erza, Gajeel, Juvia, myself, Levy and the exceeds decided to start our own guild and we thought that you would like to join. I know you have Lamia Scales and your cousin is there-"

"Oh Wendy I'd love to join your guys' guild. And if it means I get to spend more time with you than, yes I'll do it." She said cheerfully.

"Really? What about your guild?"

"I'm sure they will understand and accept my decision. We headed back to Lamia Scales to give the news to the guild. We also told them about our relationship, in which they all cheered. They ended up taking the news well and wished us luck on our journey. We stepped out of the guild only to feel someone grab my wrist.

"Lyon?"

"Hey Wendy, I wanted to ask you a favor?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"First off how is Juvia?"

"She is doing well, she is with Levy and Gajeel right now looking for locations. But other than that she is fine."

"Good… I want you to give this to her and say it's from me." He handed me a box shaped gift and I took it with care.

"Sure will Lyon. I'm sure she'll love it after her fight with Gray."

So off we went and after a few days of travel; Chelia and I decided to stop and relax for a couple of days before we had to go back to the beach.

 **Erza POV**

So Lucy asked me to call Jellal and Crime Sorciere to join our guild. I ended up calling him to tell them to meet me in Crocus. I was surprised when I got there, Jellal, Meredy, and Neo-Oracion Seis.

They were hesitant to listen at first because they liked the freedom they had gotten since being released from jail. I told them that the choice was theirs but they had to at least listen to my offer first. So I explained to them that they wouldn't have to serve anyone like they did for Brain/Zero. I also told them that it would be a new start. After what seemed like hours of discussing they finally agreed to join our guild. I didn't even tell them why we started our guild and neither did they ask. I was beginning to take my leave when all of the sudden I feel a hand on my wrist. I look back to see Jellal.

"Can we talk Erza?" he asked.

"Sure, it has been a while." I smiled at him.

We headed up to the cliff where we almost kissed six months ago. We sat next to each other staring at the sun setting into the ocean. He broke the silence thanking me for the opportunity for them to have a fresh start. I also told him that he would be the guildmaster which he seemed to enjoy the thought of.

"It was actually Lucy's idea for you join and become master." I said.

"Really? So what happened that day?" He was the first one to ask.

I told him detail by detail of what happened to Lucy and what the guild did to her during and after the Grand Magic Games. I began to tear up at the thought of my Cy and how strong she was emotionally. The girl who had been abandoned by her father, the girl who had no friends her age except for her spirits, the girl who lost her mother at a young age. I couldn't hold myself together at the thought and I cried. Jellal put his arm around me and comforted me until I stopped crying. I thanked him for the gesture. I looked into his eyes and he began to lean down. Our noses touched and I didn't back away. He then leaned in going for a kiss. Our lips inches away his breath mixed with mine, but I didn't move away. I was frozen until I realized what was happening and I backed off and pushed him away from me.

"What the hell Jellal?" 'Why did I almost let him kiss me?' I'm with Lucy, the love of my life, isn't she?' I thought. 'How could I ever question our relationship? You are so weak Erza.'

"I'm sorry Erza, I let past feelings take over." He said with hurt in his expression. 'I wasn't going to go any further, just to see how she reacted.' He thought.

"That doesn't explain why you did that."

"Again Erza, I'm truly sorry. I just wanted to say I love you Erza Scarlet." 'Like a sister.' He thought.

"I'm sorry Jellal, I can't return your feelings, I mean you are dear to me, my first love, but there is someone else.

"Good" He chuckled. "It's Lucy isn't it?"

"Huh? What do you mean good? And how did you-"

"Erza I was testing your relationship with Lucy and you passed, that's why I said good. I love you like a sister Erza. I've also known you for a long time and I could tell she meant a lot to you from the way you spoke about her. I wanted to confirm that idea; that is why I did all those things. I'm so happy for you Erza, you are finally finding the light and happiness in your life that you have been missing. I will always support the two of you. Lucy was kind enough to me after the whole Oracion Seis incident and even used Gemini to get me out of the mess. I thought she would hate me like Natsu did because I hurt you. But she knew you cared for me and couldn't let you be hurt again by me and all she wanted was for you to be happy even if it meant her giving up on you. She saw the whole thing that happened 6 months ago. And she ran away, that is why I lied to you about my engagement.

"Jellal…. Did she tell you all of this?" I hugged him with tears threatening to fall for the blonde. 'How could I have hurt her so much and not notice. What kind of friend am I?'

"Yeah after we got up and you left, I went to look for Lucy and explain what she saw. I found her at the end of the beach alone hugging her knees to her chest digging her feet into the sand and sobbing like no other. She was truly devastated so I walked to her put my arm around her and she looked up confused to see me. I comforted her and explain the whole thing and when she started to feel better I told her I would help you realize your feelings for her, Erza." At this time I was crying into my hands.

"How can she still love me after all I've done to hurt her?" I sobbed. I felt so guilty causing my Lucy this much pain and I should have confessed to her sooner or at least talked to her about my feelings.

"It's because she truly loves you Erza. You are lucky to have that kind of love in your life and I know that you feel the same about her and after our talk you feel more strongly about her. Take care of her Erza she has been through a lot more then you or I know."

"Thank you Jellal for being there for me and for supporting Cy and I." We then headed back to the main group who had dozed off a while ago and decided to rest for the night before we headed back. The only thing on my mind was how I would make Lucy the happiest girl in the world and we will talk about us….

 **Lucy POV**

'I really don't know where to start looking for this dark guild Succubus eye.' I thought to myself as I was walking through the forest. I felt something wrap around my leg. It felt like some sort of string or hair of some sort. That's when it hit me I turned around to see the one and only red-head who uses hair magic.

"Flare what the hell are you doing out here."

"I could ask you the same Lucy."

Flare and I made up after our fight when we all went to Ryuuzetsu Land. She apologized for using Asuka and for doing what she did. I forgave her instantly, but was still mad because I should have easily won that fight.

"I'm looking for a guild called Succubus Eye. Ever heard of them?"

"Nope."

"So why are you out here?"

"I'm looking for the town where I grew up called the Sun Village."

"Well why don't we look for it together, you never know I might find who I'm looking for."

"Hey Lucy where is your Guild mark?"

I told her what had happened and why we left the guild.

"How could they do that to you? So what are you planning to do now?"

"I don't know why they did it. Maybe they were being controlled, maybe that is what they truly thought of me. I don't really care to know the reason why so just leave it at that. And We are starting our own guild. Would you like to join Flare?"

"I would love to but I need to find my home first."

"Like I said we can look for it together."

"No its fine Lucy, It's my mission. And I appreciate the offer but it's something I have to do on my own."

"Okay Flare, good luck and be safe." I yelled as she ran the other way.

"You too Lucy" she yelled back.

As I was walking I felt the air temperature drop. 'Is it some kind of magic?' I thought. I kept walking in the direction of the temperature change and found a town filled with giants. I saw what made the temperature drop. The village was frozen… completely frozen. I walked up and put my hand on the ice and I could tell it was definitely some type of slayer magic, because it didn't feel like Gray's or Lyon's. At that time I heard voices behind me. It was some stupid Treasure hunting guild. I can't remember their name but they are one of the best. I guess they are not that important and don't seem like a threat so I let them go on their way, since they weren't worth my time. I continued on walking through the town mumbling to myself 'where the hell is Succubus Eye?' I then heard a familiar female voice behind me.

"Why are you looking for Succubus Eye?"

I turned to see who it was and saw her…Minerva and her partner, Doriate.

"Ah just who I was looking for." I smirked.

Minerva gave me a confused glance.

"Can I speak with you for a moment Minerva?" In Private." I could tell she really didn't want to but she accepted.

'Maybe I can finish that weakling once and for all.'

So we walked over to a clearing in the woods and sat on a busted tree trunk as Doriate kept watch nearby.

"Minerva..." I said as I hugged her. "Why did you join Succubus Eye and where have you been since the Grand Magic Games?"

Her eyes widened at the embrace wondering why Lucy would do that.

"Get off me weakling" she yelled pushing me off. "Why should I tell you of all people?"

"Minerva I can tell you have been keeping something bottled up inside you. Sting and Rogue are worried about you. Please just open up a little. We are similar in more ways than you think."

I went first. I ended up telling her about my mother dying when I was young, my father never appreciating anything I did, the whole Phantom Lord incident, and what the guild did to me after the Grand Magic Games, and why I left Fairy Tail. I could see her expression change from her emotionless cocky face to a sad, sympathetic one.

"Minerva please stop burdening yourself and let other help you. What happened that was so traumatic that you can't be yourself?"

She began to have tears well up in her eyes. I ended up giving her a comforting embrace.

"It was my dad that made me who I am. When I was young I didn't want to let my dad down. I tried so hard to practice magic but I was slower than he liked and I was always crying so he punished me for being so weak. He ended up beating me, abusing me, and he even stripped me, like we did to Yukino, and would leave me in the forest alone until I stopped crying, he would also call me weak and useless. I just wanted to make Jiemma proud and love me. So I put on this whole emotionless bitch persona because I thought acting tough and having power would make him love me, but all I did… All I was, was a disappointment." That was when the dam broke in Minerva, her walls had just been broken down.

"Minerva…" I gave her a sincere glance and started wiping the tears from her eyes. I had tears streaming down my face as well. "No one should have ever gone through what you did. I'm sorry for bringing that back up. I know how painful the past can be, but its better to release these pent up emotions with your friends." I gave her a warm smile and she looked at me, she then embraced me. I was shocked to say the least.

"Friends? You want to be friends with me?"

"Yes Minerva, I would love for us to be friends."

"How can you be so kind even after all you have gone through in the past and especially what I did to you. I don't deserve you kindness or your friendship after all I've done to you, Fairy Tail, and Sabertooth. I don't deserve to live after all I've done, after all the people I hurt."

"Minerva you are sounding like someone else I know, she went by the name of Ultear. She was part of Grimoire Heart but changed for the better and joined Crime Sorciere, but no one has seen her since the Grand Magic Games after she casted "Last Ages". She sacrificed her body to save us. The reason I'm telling you this is because I know you are a good person Minerva and you can help the people you hurt and you can live for them. So Minerva the decision is yours: Will you join my guild and become a better person and right your wrongs?"

"Yes I'll join you. Thank you Lucy and I'm sorry about what I did to you."

"Stop apologizing already, it was a battle between rival guilds and sure you went a little overboard but you were passionate about Sabertooth. Plus I wasn't really trying." I said the last part with a huge grin.

"Huh? What do you mean 'weren't trying'" she asked.

"Well I've been suppressing most of my magic since I've joined Fairy Tail."

"We'll have to fight sometime not holding back." She said with a smile.

"You look better when you smile Minmin. And I'd be honored to fight alongside you and against you as well. How about we team up and take down your former partner, Doriate?"

"Thanks Lulu. And I'd love to take down that pathetic excuse of a demon with you."

We got up and walked towards the direction of Doriate. He had heard the entire conversation and knew what we were planning. He turned into his "etherious" form and let out a huge roar. I looked back at Minerva only to see her as a child.

"So Kawaii" I yelled to her.

"What the hell? Why didn't you turn into a kid from his Law of Retrogression?"

"I guess it is because of my Angelic Take Over magic."

"The lost ancient magic Angelic Take over? Stronger than any slaying magic." She stared with her jaw to the ground. 'No way, the last person that used that power got executed by the magic council in X777. I believe her name was Layla.' She thought to herself.

"Angelic Take Over: Divine Soul."

Minvera felt how much power Lucy had. She thought 'that is the strongest of all angelic take over magic.' Her mouth agape as she realized no one stood a chance against Lucy.

"Come on Doriate, demon vs demon." I said baring my canines.

"Meteor" I shouted.

I dashed behind him and kicked him in the back. He let out a roar and Minvera turned back to normal. I kept repeating my dashes and kicks as he was to slow to even sense where I was. I kept landing blow after blow. I finally stopped as the dust settled after a 5 minute beat down.

"I'm surprised you're still standing." I said with a smirk not even panting.

"Lets end this."

 _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._  
 _All the stars, far and wide..._  
 _Show me thy appearance..._  
 _With such shine._  
 _Oh Tetrabiblos..._  
 _I am the ruler of the stars..._  
 _Aspect become complete..._  
 _Open thy malevolent gate._  
 _Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._  
 _Shine!_  
 _ **True Heavenly Body: Urano Metria!**_

"No way, Impossible, No one can combine those two magic's like that and survive." Minvera thought aloud.

 **? POV**

"I hear fighting going on over there. And one of them smells very familiar." He said pointing in the direction of Lucy, Minerva and Doriate.

A girl next to him with short white hair. Stared at him, "do you think it's her…?"

The raven haired mage next to them, spoke "I can feel their magic, whoever they are they are extremely powerful and one of them is definitely a Wizard Saint level. But yet it seems so familiar."


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy and Scarlet

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Sorry for the long time to update, I've had Uni and work and what not but here is a short chapter that i have been meaning to write. So enjoy.**

Chapter 5

 **Flashback**

 _3 Months after Lucy and the others left_

 **Fairy Tail POV**

Makarov was alone in his office thinking to himself, 'I can't believe that no one has even asked about the six and the two exceeds that have left. It has been three months since that day."

Makarov stepped out of his office to look at the guild below and he was utterly shocked. He expected it to be gloomy and dead since the life of the guild left but what he saw was nothing other than them being their normal selves. Team Natsu added Lisanna and Cana to replace their previous two female mages. Team Shadow gear replaced Levy with Laki; Droy and Jet couldn't be happier. Mira was as happy as ever which was a surprise because two of her closest friends left three months ago. The Raijinshuu were still together not noticing anything out of the ordinary. Natsu and Gray always started guild wide brawls with no one to break them up. 'It was a sad sight,' he thought. 'Do they even care that their friends left?'

Natsu looked up from the brawl only to see Makarov turn around to walk back into his office while shaking his head in a disappointing manner. He jumped out of the brawl and ran up to the bar before anyone could pull him back in.

"Hey Mira, have you noticed that something is up with Gramps?"

"He has been acting rather strange lately, he seems more disappointed and sad for some reason. I don't know why he is acting that way though. Do you think we should ask him about it?"

"I think so, Should we take Gray, Lisanna, and Cana?"

"Sure it doesn't bother me."

Natsu went to grab the rest of his team members before heading up to the second floor. The five were in front of the office when Mira knocked.

"Come in."

The four stepped into his office and closed the door behind them.

"Master what is going on? You seem so distant and disappointed recently. Why is that?"

"So you haven't noticed have you?"

"Noticed what, Gramps?"

"Hmm… are there people missing in the guild that are specifically close to the five of you?"

"Not that I can think of… Elfman… Laxus… Max…" Natsu started naming members of the guild until he got to the last ones in which he said with hatred in his voice, "Erza and Luce..."

"Where are they master?" Mira asked.

"So you really don't remember what YOU ALL did? And why do you care where they are?"

"We didn't do anything wrong Master. How can you accuse something like that on us? We don't even know what we did?"

"You might not remember right now Mira, but the other four next to you do. Where should I start? Hmm… OH, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, Lily and Charla left the guild three months ago. Because you all attacked Lucy for something she didn't do."

"How could she not have done it Gramps?" Natsu yelled.

Mira's face was in absolute shock.

"N-N-No we never did that. I don't believe it. We would never hurt one of our own." Mira cried.

"I remember hearing those same words from a beautiful optimistic blonde girl before you guys attacked her."

Mira was beginning to cry. She never meant to hurt Lucy. She was still friends with her and her memories of that day were starting to return. She looked to the others with her; they were talking among themselves since they had known what they did. They began to laugh.

"How can you guys not feel guilty? How can you be so cruel? Especially you Natsu, you were the closest to her besides Erza." Mira said angrily.

"She was weak Mira and she hurt your sister. I'm actually kind of glad that she left but I don't like it that Erza left our team and joined Luce. I don't get her sometimes." Natsu said.

"Natsu why do you hate her so much?"

"Because she hurt Lisanna and she was such a pain in the ass to go on missions with. She constantly screws up, we always have to save her, and she can't even defend herself from the simplest things."

Master just listened in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"She trusted you Natsu. You were the one who showed her here. She finally found a family that cared for her and we all betrayed her. How can you not feel guilty?"

Gray finally spoke up, before things got out of hand between Mira and Natsu, "We should tell the guild of this."

They told the guild that Lucy and the other left the guild. They were shocked that they didn't notice Erza and the others but they were glad Lucy was gone. They were tired of her bringing down the Fairy Tail name. Jet, Droy, Macao and Wakaba began murmuring among themselves things like, 'why would they follow that useless piece of trash.' 'I was most surprised by the reaction of Cana, she laughed with the others. Does she not remember what Lucy did for her during the S-Class exam? How she comforted her and begged to be her partner? Does she not remember that she was the one who told her to tell Gildarts?' Makarov thought. He was furious that they would still say such things about her.

"I have an announcement to make."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Master who was standing on the balcony.

"I am stepping down as Master of Fairy Tail. Laxus… you are the 7th master of Fairy Tail." The guild cheered and hollered. "Alright Fairy Tail will be the strongest it has ever been under the great Laxus." They all yelled. Mira looked devastated, 'I can't believe this. I don't want to be in this guild anymore. I don't want Laxus to lead the guild.' She was visibly shaking. Makarov saw the way she was reacting.

"I'm sure Lucy wouldn't mind you joining their guild, Mira. Any way that's where I'm heading so you can join me if you want."

"B-But I hurt her and plus I don't even know where they went." She choked out.

"I'm sure Lucy will forgive you if you just explain to her what happened. She is not one to hold grudges. And she has been sending me thought projections and has told me her plans. I'll explain to you on the way. We'll head out two months from now if you are willing to follow. But first I have to pass the duties to Laxus and show him what's what. ( **A/N Lumen Histoire** )

Mira finally smiled, "Yes, Master, I'm looking forward to seeing my friends again…"


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy and Scarlet

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. This was a fun chapter to write but i decided to divide it into two parts since it would be way too long if i kept it in one chapter. hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6- The Guild and S-class Exam Part 1

 **? POV**

"I hear fighting going on over there. And one of them smells familiar." He said pointing in the direction of Minerva, Lucy, and Doriate.

A girl next to him with short white hair, stared at him, "Do you think it's her…?"

The raven haired mage next to them spoke, "I can feel their magic, whoever they are, they are really strong. But the thing is both of their magic's feel familiar."

"Let's go check it out then." The slayer told the group.

 **Minerva POV**

 _ **True Heavenly Body: Urano Metria**_

The entire area turned to the usual Urano Metria scene, but something was different about this one. And then I saw it…

"Sema?"

I looked down at Lucy only to see the stance she was in.

'True heavenly body: Sema with Urano Metria. There is no way that's possible. How much power does this girl have? It's amazing.' I thought.

The scene became an array of planets striking Doriate and then after that Sema came falling down on top of him as a finisher. The whole area just looked like Zeref went though. Trees bare, mountains flattened, and what was left of Doriate was a giant crater.

The dust finally settled around the area, and I cleared my vision only to see Lucy standing there like nothing happened. She began to walk over towards me and she out stretched her hand to help me up.

"Come on let's head back." Lucy said.

I just nodded. I was at a loss for words. I finally spoke, "Lucy remind me to never piss you off, Alright?" She laughed and nodded as we hugged.

"Alright let's get going, shall we? I want to talk to Erza about things in the past and apologize." I said.

 **? POV**

We ran in the direction of the fighting only to see her casting her magic.

"Luce…?" Was all he could mutter before he was pulled away by the white haired girl.

"Lisanna?"

"We need to go Natsu. Do you not see what she is casting?" Gray said next to him.

"We can do the mission for Warrod later. But for now we need to get the hell out of here."

"Let's go you guys." Cana said not wanting to be caught in the area when Sema came down.

They felt the air pick up and an immense amount of pressure pushing them down. They heard what she said, " _True Heavenly Body: Urano Metria."_

 **Time skip -1 week- AT THE BEACH- LUCY POV**

"CY!" I heard someone yell behind me. I knew who it was because only one person called me that. And Min and I were the first ones back.

"ZA!" I turned around and ran to her. I jumped into her arms and gave her a kiss on the lips. I heard the catcalls and whistles from the group behind her. I saw Jellal smile at the action. I smiled back and nodded. Minerva smirked at the two of us embracing and Erza saw her.

"I swear to Mavis if you hurt-."

"Babe stop. She is fine. Nothing happened between us. We talked about our pasts and she has changed. Min has really been dying to talk to you since I convinced her to join."

Minerva spoke up, avoiding Erza's eyes, looking down at the sand under her feet.

"Erza… I'm sorry for what I did during the Games with the whole Millianna and Lucy thing. I wasn't myself. I was trying to impress someone dear to me, but he never acknowledged me. I really hope you forgive me and we can start over."

"It okay, Minerva. I accept your apology and if Cy trusts you than so do I." Erza smiled and reached her hand out. Minerva took it and returned with a smile.

"You two really are something," she said. Erza and I both blushed. She then walked up to me and whispered in my ear.

"Cy can we talk later?"

"Sure, about what exactly?"

"…Us"

"O-Okay Za." I didn't want her to see my sadness at those words. 'Did something happen between her a Jellal? Does she not want me anymore? But then why would she return my kiss if she didn't want me? I'm over thinking this aren't I?'

At that time Wendy and Chelia arrived. Breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I see it went well, Wendy." Erza said.

"Yeah couldn't have gone any better." Wendy smiled at Chelia, who blushed.

Levy and the others made it back last as they had to scout the two locations they chose.

"Aww we're the last ones." Levy said with a pout.

Wendy ran to Juvia. "Oh Juvia, this is from Lyon. He told me to give this to you."

Juvia opened the box to see a blue and silver bracelet that had little water and ice charms on it. Juvia began to tear up at the gesture, "Juvia is so happy." We all hugged her as we knew what Gray did to her and Lyon has always been there for her from the first time they met.

"So where did you guys look and what did you find?" I said changing the subject.

"Ok so we found two places one is a small town called Luna. It is about 20 minutes outside Crocus through the Eastern Forest and is known to have the highest quality magic shops that attract high tier mages. It also has amazing moonlight scenery hence the name Luna.

A murmur between everyone could be heard discussing the town, Luna.

"Continue" I said.

"The second town we visited was Costa Del Sol, a beachfront town with everything we need from leisure, to magic shops, to grocery and food, etc. It also is rumored to have the best Strawberry cake." We all turned to Erza who was practically drooling at those words. Levy continued as we all laughed at Erza who was in a trance at the moment. "It's also a very touristy place and a lot of mages vacation there, so expect there to be a lot of people every day. Also it is 30 minutes North of Akane Resort. So what will you guys choose?"

We began discussing both possibilities and the answer was unanimous.

"I think Costa Del Sol sounds amazing, plus you cant go wrong with a beach." I said. Everyone agreed without hesitation. Especially, Erza who was still drooling at the thought of "best Strawberry Cake."

It was getting late and everyone was either sleeping or close to falling asleep. Erza grabbed my wrist and led me away from the group. We found a bench by a park and sat down when she surprised me. She hugged me and started crying.

"Lucy…" She choked out. "I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I'm so sorry for hurting you multiple times. I'm so sorry for not talking to you about me feelings to you. And I'm so sorry for almost betraying you." She cried into my neck.

"Erza what is going on?" I hugged her back, and kissed her softly on her head to get her to calm down.

"When I talked with Jellal, he told me all about what you did for him because you thought I cared for him in that way. He told me that you only wanted to see me happy even if it meant you giving up on your own happiness." At this time I started to tear up at the memories and the pain that I felt. "He also said you saw what happened between us 6 months ago." Erza hugged me even tighter to show that I was the only one for her and she would never let go. "He told me how devastated you were about seeing us. I just wanted to let you know that you were my first Lucy, my first kiss, my first true love, and hopefully my first time." The crying slowed down and she began to smile at the thought. Erza continued, "But Jellal and I had a repeat of last time in the same spot. I froze Lucy and for a moment I questioned our relationship, until I began to realize how much I missed you, how much I wanted to be beside you, and how much I wanted Jellal to be you instead." She began crying again after confessing what happened to her. "Lucy I hope you can still love me after all I've done to hurt you."

"Erza… I will always love you and yes it did hurt to see the two of you together, but now I know that you would never cheat on me like I'd never cheat on you-"

"But I almost did Cy. I'm such a terrible person."

"No you're not Erza, don't ever say that about yourself. You are an amazing person. You are kind, caring, strong, smart, loving, and beautiful. Don't ever blame yourself for what happened. I know you feel guilty but don't. It wasn't your fault your first love came back into your life after you thought you lost him. I probably would have done the same if I was in your position. But yes it did hurt when you would look at Jellal and not me instead, but I knew you and Jellal were happy, so I let you be happy because you meant that much to me. I was so close to giving up after I saw what happened between the two of you, but every time I saw you, whether it was seeing you fighting or just the little things you did, you made me fall a little harder. I knew I couldn't let me feelings for you die, because I knew you were special to me and I didn't want to think of the possibility of losing this. So I had to keep fighting, Jellal came and talked to me. He explained what I saw. He changed my world Erza, one moment I was going to give up, the next I fought so hard for a chance with you. I know he is a good person and would never approach you like that without reason. Plus he told me he was going to test your feelings. So I guess I kinda expected that to happen." I said as I rubbed my lovers back while she cried into my neck.

"I love you so much Lucy. No one can ever replace you. I will always be there for you and I am going to do whatever it takes to make you the happiest girl in the world. I know I've screwed up a lot but I would love to take this journey with you side by side. Lucy please never leave me, I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I love you." She brought out a heart shaped locket necklace. I opened it to see a picture of Erza and me on one side and a picture of my mother on the other. I covered my mouth and had tears falling down my cheeks. "This is my promise to never leave you, to never hurt you again, and to always love you." She said as she clasped it around my neck.

"Oh Erza! It's perfect. I love you so much. You are the best girlfriend ever. Better than I could ask for. You are my one and only. I will always be next to you, love you, keep you safe, and comfort you. I love you with all my heart Erza."

We sat there for the next hour hugging, crying, and occasionally stealing kisses from each other to show how much we mean to one another. After all that has happened, with the guild and Erza's time with Jellal, we passed out in each other's arms before we had the chance to head back to the camp.

The next morning Erza and I woke up still on the bench and the memories from last night began to come back. I grasped the necklace to see if I wasn't dreaming and it was still there. I hugged her and gave her a kiss, in which she smiled into. After that we headed back to the main group, who were already awake.

"Where were you two at all night? And what were you doing?" Jellal teased.

"W-W-We were b-by t-the bench o-over t-t-there. W-We-" I pointed to the bench while blushing, when Jellal interrupted.

"I'm kidding Lucy… haha" Jella began laughing. He stopped after I punched him in the arm.

"Ow… that actually hurt a lot." He had fake tears in his eyes. We all laughed.

"Now what should we name our Guild name be, when we get there and get settled down?" I asked.

They all thought of an idea along the way until we got to Costa Del Sol.

I brought out a piece of paper for them to write their ideas down on. The list was finally completed after 10 minutes:

 _Juvia- White Water_

 _Gajeel- Black Steel_

 _Chelia- Dark Sky_

 _Wendy- Skyline_

 _Erza- Knightwing_

 _Levy- Heaven's Wing_

 _Oracion Seis- Oracion Seis_ _ **(A/N very clever and original; good job Oracion seis xD)**_

 _Lucy- Solar Eclipse_

 _Minerva- Diamond Heart_

 _Jellal- Heavenly Brotherhood_

 _Meredy- Soaring Destiny_

Everyone was biased about their ideas until Wendy shyly spoke up. We all expected her to pick Chelia's if she wasn't going to pick hers, but we ended up shocked.

"Uhm… I actually like Minerva-san's idea the best. I mean diamonds cannot be broken easily just like our hearts."

"Wow Wendy, that was really amazing, you know that?" Erza said. "I agree with Wendy. Any objections?"

A lot of people loved the idea after Wendy explained her reasoning and so the name stuck.

 **Time Skip 1 week- Lucy POV**

We finally arrived in arrived in Costa Del Sol. We asked the mayor if there was a building, or property we could use for our guild. He said there were many along the beach. He said he really wanted a guild and he remembered Levy, Gajeel, and Juvia. He told us to pick an area and start building. We picked an area right off the beach, but along the main strip of shops. We began building our guild. The magic we could use, helped make the guild more personable to us. Juvia made amazing water sculptures in front of our guild. Gajeel made a metal archway and Levy wrote the name of the guild on it. The hall was done in a week after we started. The signature part of the guild, was what Erza and I did. We cut out a heart made of diamond to sit on top of our guild **(A/N Like Sabretooth's guild hall).** The guild had four floors:

 _1_ _st_ _Floor: was the main hall, bar, request board, game room, pool, library, etc._

 _2_ _nd_ _floor: was the S-class floor, Couples rooms if they choose, and Master's Office_

 _3_ _rd_ _Floor: Boys Dorm_

 _4_ _th_ _Floor: Girls Dorm_

After we got settled into our guild, Jellal, Erza and I headed for the Magic council to get approved from them to start our guild. Before we left we asked the guild to design a guild mark for us while we were gone. The Council accepted our guild but wondered why Ex-Fairies would want to start a new guild. We got back and the drawings had already started. We all agreed on the one mark that suited us. It was an incomplete heart with a shield covering the bottom **(A/N like Grimoire heart mark).** Since we have all experienced heartbreak in some way in our pasts and the shield signifies our bond to each other.

Jellal decided when to hold our S-Class exam which was going to be later in the week. I thought 'we should all be S-class since we are all very powerful mages.' Jellal announced there were only going to be five spots and eleven participants. Jellal emerged from the second floor, "I have an announcement to make.,,"

Everyone got quiet.

"Here are the participants for the X791 S-Class exam and first for Diamond Heart:

Erza…

Lucy…

Juvia…

Gajeel…

Minerva…

Meredy…

Cobra…

Macbeth…

Chelia…

Wendy…

And Levy."

 **(A/N the only ones who know of Lucy's magic are the Ex-FT members, and Minerva)**

* * *

 **S-Class Exam- Lucy POV**

"There are three stages to this S-class Exam:

The first tests physical strength and luck,

The second is an intelligence and quickness based test,

And the third and final stage is an agility and awareness based test."

"5…4…3…2…*Snap*" **(A/N like mystogan)**

We all hell asleep and woke up in the testing area, which was some island off the coast of Costa Del Sol. Jellal told us via lacrima that there are seven passages: 4 are battle routes and the other 3 are free passages. The path I entered was the northern most passage, as the others were already blocked off as I was the last one to wake up. I mentally scolded myself for waking up last.

As I got to the end of the pass, I saw a beautiful clearing surrounded by water and a figure standing in the middle of the clearing.

'So this is a battle route?' I thought to myself.

I saw the figure, it had long black hair and a lot of piercings. I knew who it was immediately.

"So we finally get to fight, eh Gajeel?" I yelled.

"Oi bunny girl, this should be fun. No holding back, Giihii…"

"Right." I said confidently.

He charged at me.

"Open the gate of the Lion… the Maiden… the Water Bearer; Leo… Virgo… Aquarius."

He stopped standing there in shocked as no one has summoned three spirits at a time before. Virgo used diver to get behind him and bound him with her chains. While he was bound Leo charged up Regulas and casted Impact. And finally while that was going on Aquarius casted Water Pillar where Gajeel was standing. The attacks had little to no effect as he used his Iron Dragon's scales to enhance his defensive capabilities.

"Iron Dragon's Roar"

The roar hit all of Lucy's spirits sending them back to the spirit world.

"I thought we weren't holding back." Gajeel retorted.

"You're one to talk. Let me see the all-powerful Iron Shadow Dragon mode." I said with a mocking tone. Little did we know the free passers and Jellal were watching via lacrima.

* * *

"There is no way she will win and she is calling out Gajeel. Those were her strongest spirits." Meredy said as she worried for Lucy's safety. Jellal nodded in agreement with what Meredy said.

Minerva chuckled, "She is toying with him, just you watch. I experienced her power first hand and you'll feel it if she taps into it."

Meredy just looked at Minerva, mouth agape, but nodded.

* * *

"I don't think you can handle it." Gajeel taunted.

"Try me, Gajeel. I'm waiting."

"Iron Shadow Dragon mode" Gajeel yelled.

I was quite impressed with the amount of magic power I sensed off of him in this mode. 'It will be fun but it won't even be a fight.' I thought.

"My turn… Divine Soul"

"That's it? That's all the power you have… haha. I feel nothing. What was this about hiding your true powers from the guild?" Gajeel laughed and stopped as soon as he started.

"Oh, is that so because I haven't released anything yet." I was starting to get annoyed with him. "Meteor…" I mumbled under my breath. Gajeel couldn't hear me, I made sure of it.

Jellal knew what she said. "No way, I'm the only one who can cast that."

"Told ya she was toying with him." Minerva laughed. "That is nothing compared to what I saw."

Meredy was staring at the screen intensely waiting for the fight to begin. She wanted to confirm how strong Lulu really was.

I dashed behind Gajeel and landed a kick into his back, and sent him flying in the direction of was facing in. I dashed again to intercept before he hit the ground and kicked him in the gut sending him flying into the air. Again I dashed for the last time to catch him at the apex and landed a two handed smash into his gut again sending him crashing into the ground. **(A/N very DragonBall Z-esque)** I landed gracefully next to him and chuckled.

"You give up yet Gajeel?"

I got nothing as a response. I took my stance. Arms crossed above my head

"I hate repeating myself Gajeel. Do you give up?"

" _True Heavenly Body: Altairis"_

The island began to rumble at the amount of magic that was coming out of me. The shadows were being sucked into Altairis. The sky darkened, the pressure was becoming too much to bare for all of the attendants on the island. I heard a mumble from Gajeel…

* * *

"What the hell is this magic?" Cobra thought to himself, while fighting Erza. He could barely stand under the pressure.

"Cy, who pissed you off?" Erza thought completely unaffected by the pressure.

Wendy and Chelia stopped as well for a moment. They both looked at each other confused at the amount of magic and had a hard time standing up straight.

Macbeth and Juvia also stopped from the amount of power that was coming from somewhere on the island. They both asked each other who here had that amount of power but neither of them knew.

Jellal, and Meredy were barely standing at the amount of magic in the air. They both looked at each other jaws to the ground.

Minerva and Levy just smiled at each other knowing very well that this wasn't close to Lucy's limit.

* * *

"I give up, Please don't k-kill me" he stuttered out terrified.

I stop casting Altairis and turned back into my normal self. I reached my hand out to help him up. He took my hand and we walked out of the clearing to where Jellal and the others were. They just stared as I walked by them.

"Hey guys" I said with a smile like nothing happened.

"That was amazing Lucy." They all said still in shock from seeing and feeling her true power.

"Thanks guys" I said with a grin.

I turned to the screen to see the other matches going on: Erza vs Cobra, Juvia vs Macbeth, and Wendy vs Chelia.

Cobra vs Erza match was a good one, Erik dodged most of her attacks but in the end Erza outclassed him in skill. She used blumenblatt as a distraction. He took the bait and dodged her swords, but forgot to focus on Erza. She dashed and struck him with her sword knocking him unconscious.

Juvia vs Macbeth was a land slide, Juvia lost to Macbeth pretty one sided once he got her in one of his illusions. He knew about her fascination with Gray and Lyon. So he created an illusion just for her. Juvia passed out with hearts in her eyes from seeing a nude Gray and Lyon.

Wendy vs Chelia round 2 was the best match by far. Wendy was outclassed because of magic until she unlocked Dragonforce and it turned the tides of the battle **(A/N Just watch the Wendy vs Ezel fight).** She moved faster than Chelia could pick up on. Wendy kept landing blow after blow. I know the match hurt both of them as they didn't want to fight each other but had to. I don't know what I'd do if I had to fight Erza. Wendy ended up winning after Chelia surrendered. They hugged and apologized to each other before they headed to where we are.

Jellal announced, "The winners of this stage are: Minerva… Meredy… And Levy, who got the free passage routes. The battle route winners are Lucy over Gajeel, Erza over Erik, Macbeth over Juvia and finally Wendy over Chelia. The next stage will start tomorrow…"


	7. Author Note

Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the lack of updates on this story. I'm putting this on hiatus for idk how long, but I will continue this. And I know you guys like it and I love all the support you all have given me. But with that being said I came up with another Idea and I'm acting on that one. So I hope you all enjoy the new one, if you wanna read it. :D


End file.
